cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rogacze
Piorunoskrzydły= Wygląd Smok ten jest dość duży. Posiada długie i silne tylne łapy, które ułatwiają szybkie i zwinne poruszanie się po lesie. Gad porusza się, podpierając zrogowaciałymi kolcami na skrzydłach. Cała jego skóra przypomina korę drzewa, a im osobnik starszy tym łuski są bardziej "pomarszczone". Łeb wieńczą dwa nieregularne poskręcane rogi, przypominające gałęzi. Również jeden róg wyrasta na nosie i na brodzie smoka. Dziób smoka "zakleszcza" się, to jest górna część nachodzi na dolną z przodu, a dwie dolne odstają po bokach górnej. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągną się różnej wielkości kolce, zazwyczaj nieostre i służą bardziej jako ozdobniki i/lub kamuflujące dodatki. Od nasady głowy, przez szyję, klatkę piersiową, brzuch i do ¼ ogona ciągną się blaszkowate łuski zawsze zielone. Końcówki rogów na głowie, skrzydłach oraz "skarpety" na łapach są zawsze bardzo ciemne, u starszych osobników nawet czarne. ¾ ogona porośnięte są przez zielonkawe łuski przypominające pióra lub liście, a sama końcówka wygląda jak młody pęd. Im starszy osobnik, tym "listek" jest bardziej rozwinięty. Ogonom samic zdarza się nawet "zakwitnąć" i wtedy na końcówce ogona wyrasta kwiat dowolnego koloru. W rzeczywistości jest to oczywiście wytwór naskórka, jednak bardzo przekonujący. Gady te nie posiadają błon skrzydłowych. Zostały one zastąpione płatami skóry o szorstkiej fakturze i postrzępione na brzegach, dzięki czemu zaszczepiają się o siebie i smok może latać. Ich kolor jest zawsze zielony, a u odmian trawiastej i tropikalnej niebieskie. Drzewowije Rogate występują w różnych odcieniach brązu, bywają rude lub niemal czarne (ciemnobrązowe) a także złotawe, jednak spód ciała i "pióra" skrzydeł są zielone (lub niebieskie). Natomiast odmiana trawiasta jest koloru soczystej trawy, tropikalna nieco ciemniejsza, u obu występują niebieskawe dodatki (skrzydła i ogon). Warto również wspomnieć, że trawiaste drzewowije utrzymują się rozmiarami przy dolnej granicy, natomiast "drewniane" przy górnej. Siedlisko Smoki te zamieszkują wszystkie lasy iglaste oraz liściaste, najwięcej jednak można ich znaleźć w okolicach okołobiegunowych. Odmiana trawiasta jest zazwyczaj nieco mniejsza, więc nietrudno o kilka osobników na sawannie. Natomiast odmiana tropikalna upodobała sobie lasy deszczowe. Dwie wyżej wymienione odmiany, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych drzewowijów, zamieszkują tereny równikowe. Dieta Smoki te są wszystkożerne, jednak nie przepadają za rybami. W zależności od odmiany i zamieszkiwanych terenów, ich dieta może się różnić. Drzewowije zwyczajne, zamieszkujące tereny okołobiegunowe zjadają karibu i inne kopytne rogacze oraz dostępną zieleninę. Dla tych gadów nie ma czegoś takiego jak trująca roślina. Smoki zjedzą wszystko, co zielone, jednak preferują zjadać liście drzew, nie pogardzą również owocami, niedostępnymi w ich chłodnych terenach. Nierzadko do ich bufetu trafiają tez szyszki i wiewiórki. Odmiana trawiasta, zamieszkująca sawanny, ma trochę bardziej zróżnicowaną dietę, ale za to zawiera ona więcej mięsa. Smoki często polują na antylopy, zebry oraz różne mniejsze zwierzęta, typu myszy. Często trafiają im się ptaki takie jak flamingi. Z roślin preferują słodkowodne glony i trawy. Drzewowije tropikalne nie pogardzą małpami wszelkiej maści czy rodzaju oraz wszelkimi tropikalnymi ptakami i gryzoniami. Często trafiają im się przeróżne owoce. Dieta tych gadów skupia się więc głównie na owocach i roślinach dżungli. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te nie są agresywne z natury, jednak rozdrażnione potrafią nieźle dać w kość. Ujawniają wtedy niezwykłe zdolności w walce i wielką waleczność. Zazwyczaj są to jednak bardzo spokojne gady, jednak preferują samotniczy tryb życia. Nierzadko trafiają na siebie w lasach co, w zależności od nastawienie obu osobników może zakończyć się potyczką lub zaprzyjaźnieniem się. Choć drzewowije żyją samotnie, nie przeszkadza im to w utrzymywaniu pozytywnych stosunków z sąsiadami. Smoki te łączą się w pary na wiosnę (wedle czasu ich położenia geograficznego) i pozostają razem do wychowania piskląt. W miocie wykluwa się średnio od czterech do ośmiu piskląt, jednak dorosłości dożywa jedynie ⅝ smocząt, ze względu na skrajne warunki zamieszkiwane przez smoki (równik i północ/południe). Dojrzałość płciową osiągają w wieku czterech lat, a rodziców opuszczają już po dwóch latach. Samiec i samica zawsze wracają do siebie w kolejnym okresie godowym po wychowaniu poprzedniego miotu, więc w zasadzie spędzają razem więcej czasu niż osobno. Smoki te cechuje wyjątkowa inteligencja, spryt i anielska wręcz cierpliwość. Nie polują, tylko zasadzają się gdzieś między drzewami, właściwie niewidoczne dzięki swojemu wyglądowi, przykładowo: oplatają się wokół pnia drzewa, rozkładając skrzydła w koronie, w ogon zostawiając na ziemi, z podniesioną końcówką. Służy ona jako wabik. Zwierzyna łowna, czyli roślinożercy, często łapią się na ten łakomy kąsek jak ryba na przynętę, jednak w chwili zgryzienia listka, wydziela on bardzo silną truciznę, która wywołuje natychmiastowy paraliż całego ciała ofiary. Wtedy też smok może przejść do konsumpcji. Jedna duża ofiara wystarcza smokowi na około miesiąc, mniejsze na tydzień lub dzień. W między czasie smoki zjadają rośliny, które, choć nie dają tyle energii co mięso, zawierają więcej witamin i są dla smoków smaczniejsze. Wytresowanie drzewowija nie jest właściwie trudne. Należy się jednak wykazać sprytem, by udowodnić smokowi, że dorównuje mu się intelektem. Najlepszym sposobem na zdobycie zaufania drzewowija jest upodobnienie się do niego. Gad, łagodny i ufny z natury, rozpoznając w nas "swojego" często sam pierwszy zrobi pierwszy krok w kierunku zapoznania się. Choć smoki te prowadzą samotniczy tryb życia (w stadzie trudniej było by im polować, a i inne osobniki nie są im niezbędne do przetrwania) są jednak bardzo towarzyskie i bez problemu zrezygnują ze swojego dotychczasowego trybu życia w zamian za przyjaźń z jeźdźcem. Kiedy uda się już oswoić drzewowija i z nim zaprzyjaźnić, smok odkryje przed nami swoją prawdziwą naturę. Choć są one spokojne, ich inteligencja sprawia, że szybko się nudzą. Cały czas muszą mieć dostarczoną rozrywkę (wyjątkiem są polowania, jednak wtedy smok, mogąc znieruchomieć nawet na parę dni, ma cel), w przeciwnym razie zaczną wycinać swojemu jeźdźcowi różne numery. Mimo iż gady te są bardzo zwinne i szybkie, inteligentne i towarzyskie, często, po przyjęciu na grzbiet jeźdźca okazują się być krnąbrne i nieusłuchane. Dlatego też, aby w pełni zgrać się ze smokiem trzeba poświęcić dużo czasu na ćwiczenia uważając jednak, by smok się nie znudził i nie zniechęcił. W pełni oswojony Drzewowij, który bezgranicznie ufa jeźdźcowi i przede wszystkim go lubi, jest świetnym wierzchowcem, który za swojego przyjaciela skoczy w ogień. Słabości Jedną z większych słabości Drzewowiji jest ich nieodporność na ogień. Również kondycja nie jest ich najsilniejszą stroną i Drzewowije są krótkodystansowcami. Mogą polecieć bardzo szybko, ale po około trzydziestu kilometrach "wysiadają". Oprócz tego nie są odporne na hipnozę Alfy, jednak uwielbiają smoczymiętkę i nie działa na nie upajająco, również przy smoczym korzeniu nie stają się agresywne - wręcz przeciwnie - nierzadko się nim żywią. Jajo Jaja drzewowijów, tak jak one same jest niedostrzegalne w lesie. W zależności od zamieszkiwanych terenów może mieć różne barwy - od zieleni przez żółć i pomarańcz do brązu. Są dość duże i podłużne - mogą mieć nawet do pół metra długości i około czterdzieści centymetrów średnicy w najszerszym miejscu. Ich faktura przypomina korę drzewa. Moce i umiejętności *Kamuflaż - smoki te są mistrzami kamuflażu i idealnie wpasowują się w leśny krajobraz. *Kwas - zamiast ogniem, plują żrącym kwasem, który jest przeźroczysty i bezwonny, przez co często mylony z wodą. *Zasadzka - drzewowije, używając swojego ogona, cierpliwie wabią ofiary, które próbując zjeść listek zostają paraliżowane jadem, wydzielanym po ugryzieniu końcówki ogona smoka. *Szybkość i zwinność - gady są niezrównane w poruszaniu się po gęstych lasach i tajgach, a odmiana trawiasta w gęstej trawie. Pierwsze pojawienie Coś, czego pragnę Znane drzewowije rogate *Fazer Ciekawostki *Drzewowij Rogaty jest jednym gatunkiem, jednak wyróżniają się odmiany Trawiasta i Tropikalna, które wykształciły się najprawdopodobniej poprzez migrację. *Drzewowije nie są odporne na ogień i zamiast niego plują kwasem, który ze względu na swój wygląd i brak woni często jest mylony z wodą. *Aby oswoić drzewowija trzeba się do niego upodobnić. *Skrzydła drzewowiji nie mają błony, ale są złożone z od pięciu do siedmiu płatów skórnych, postrzępionych po bokach, dzięki czemu zaczepiają się o siebie i umożliwiają smokowi latanie. Galeria D. rogaty.jpg Drzewowij Rogaty.jpg D.R.jpg D.R trawiasty.jpg|Drzewowij trawiasty D.R tropikalny.jpg|Drzewowij tropikalny |-|Czteroskrzydły= Wygląd Oprócz Nocnej Furii to Tnący Burzę najmniej zmienił się przez te dwa tysiące lat. Utracił dodatkowe lotki z nasady i końca ogona, zyskując w zamian przednie łapy, które sa dość masywne. Głowa wydłużyła się trochę, umożliwiając Tnącemu polowanie na ssaki. Smoki te są ogromne (przerastają człowieka około ośmiokrotnie) i mają dwie pary silnych skrzydeł, z czego jedna ukryta jest pod drugą i nie zawsze jest używana podczas latania - jest wówczas "przyklejona" do wierzchniej pary. Kiedy jednak smok używa obu par skrzydeł, jest jednym z najbardziej manewrowych, zwrotnych i zwinnych smoków poruszających się w powietrzu. Ogon zakończony jest czymś w rodzaju kolczastej kolby. Szpony wyrastające z przodu skrzydeł są drobne. Na górnej parze po trzy, a na dolenj po jednym. Służą do zaczepiania się o skały. Na dolnej szczęce, znajduje się pojedyńcze pasemko. Nad sowimi oczami (przez które smok sprawia wrażenie tego właśnie ptaka) wyrasta para wielkich, połączonych ze sobą,twardych rogów, dalej zaś kołnierz złożony z dwóch płatów skórnych, ukształtowanych w fantazyjne wzory. Czubki pierwszego kołnieża przyozdobione są drobnymi kolcami. Szyja średniej długości, a głowa może obracać się na niej nawet o 180 stopni. Siedlisko Smoki te zamieszkują wyspy z dużymi klifami, oraz skaliste góry. Preferują trudno dostępne mjesca, takie jak wysoko połozone jaskinie. Ze względu na ich jaskrawe umaszczenie nie pokazują się na zaludnionych wyspach. Dieta Żywią się głównie większymi ssakami, ale też rybami słodkowodnymi. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te są niezwykle dumne i pewne siebie. Wzbudzają szacunek u innych, mniejszych gatunków, potrafią nad nimi zapanować i przywołać do porządku. Są także spokojne i opanowane. Sprowokowane, stają się jednaka gresywnymi, groźnymi i wyjątkowo walecznymi przeciwnikami. Są ufne w stosunku do ludzi, którzy okazują pokojowe zamiary, lub przyjaźnią sie ze smokami. Nie atakują, chyba że same zostaną zaatakowane. Stają się wówczas agresywnymi, groźnymi przeciwnikami w walce. Ich zaufanie można zdobyć oddając im należyty szacunek, mówiąc do nich spokojnym głosem i wyciągając zamkniętą rękę. Nie można patrzyć im wtedy w oczy, gdyż odczytają to jako wyzwanie. Kiedy smok da sie dotknąć,a nawet dosiąść, stanie się wiernym towarzyszem i niezawodnym przyjacielem, doskonałym pod siodłem wierzchowcem i troskliwym opiekunem. Rogacze żyją w grupkach liczących od trzech do dziesięciu osobników, spośród których najstarszy i najmądrzejszy zostaje przywódcą. Stadko posiada jednego zwiadowce. Rozmnaża sie tylko para "rządząca", a młodymi, których w miocie jest od pięciu do ośmiu, opiekuje się cała rodzina. Gady bardzo częstpo są spokrewnione i tworzą stado złożone właśnie ze swojego potomstwa. Więzi rodzinne są u nich bardzo silne, jednak okresie godowym, przypadającym na koniec jesieni, dorosłe już potomstwo przywódcó często opuszcza rodziców, by stworzyć własną sforę. Słabości Czteroskrzydłe, jako jedne z nielicznych smoków uodporniły sie na działanie smoczego korzenia, który jest ich roślinnym przysmakiem. Oprócz tego uwielbiają smoczymiętkę, panikują w towarzystwie węgorza i są podatne na hipnozę Alfy. Jajo Jaja Ragaczy są dość duże i wykluwają się po miesiącu "wysiadywania". W czwartym dniu od złożenia skorupka twardnieje i wyrastają na niej drobne kolce. W przeciwieństwie do smokó, ich jaja są zazwyczaj szarawe i łatwo wtapiają sie w skaliste otoczenie. Moce i umiejętności * Są bardzo szybkie, zwinne i silne. * Pomimo, że odznaczają sie od otoczenia, uznawane są za wymierający gatunek, co jest nieprawdą. * Mogą zmienić temperaturę swojego ognia, który przypomina płonące tornado. Pierwsze pojawienie Coś, czego pragnę Ciekawostki * Rogacz Czteroskrzydły, jest oprócz Furii, najstarszym gatunkiem, który zmienił się najmniej w drodze ewolucji. * Jaja tych smoków zmieniają się z wyglądu kilka dni po złożeniu. * Zwierzęta te tworzą stada złożone zwykle z członków rodziny. Przywódcy są najczęściej założycielami i rodzicami. Galeria Modern_Tnacy.jpg |-|Australijski= Zobacz też